


Blue

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Old Age, Old Dean, i m very bad at tagging, old cas but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean, while old</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Dean sat down with a drawn out sigh on the worn armchair. The colours have faded over the years to a dusty brown, the seat requiring extra cushioning. He glanced at the straight back wooden chair to his right that gleamed like mellow sand in the setting sun. For some reason, Cas really likes this chair. There were more chairs around but Cas’s and his were grouped together to one side of the deck. The other side has a charming array of comfy chairs for guests, which usually amounted to Sam on his quiet and regular visits or a hunter come for information.

Dean looked back to the darkening water. He never planned to build a house by Lake Tahoe, but when he came upon this one piece of land where the waters matched the exact shade of Cas’ eyes, he had simply stopped. Sam was surprised initially, asking him repeatedly if this is what he wants, and Dean has affirmed each time. So he with the help of the few people he still considered friends (Garth was awful as help), built him a log cabin that sat right out on the river bank. It was so near that Dean could go fishing from his protruded deck. And he had settled in, wondering at the ease with which he has done so.

It has been 22 years since. The small town nearby was far enough for hunter business and near enough to get what was needed. Also, the secluded house was hardly seen from the road. Dean likes the peace just fine. He was sober and still intact and he never deemed that a possibility. He was 62 now, Sam 58, both older than their father when he had died. Bobby would be so proud of them. And Cas, Cas was still the same, his loyalty to Dean never wavering and inhabiting the same body after so many years.

However, his body of Jimmy looked old, as if it had gained human years even though it hosted a heavenly being. Dean never dared to ask Cas if he did this deliberately to spare Dean the sheer indignity of being called his father or because it had been that many years. Crowley after all never changed a bit in his appearance. Feeling it would be too revealing to ask outright, Dean kept quiet and found satisfaction in the fact that Cas’s eyes still looked the same.

The bluest blue to ever blue.

**Author's Note:**

> the last line i am taking from a post that i seem unable to find at the moment. will add when i find.


End file.
